The first Prettytime
by Elyon1996
Summary: Alison Davis lives in the first Prettytime. Only celebreties are pretty. Her best friend Elyra is pretty. But what happens when the Prettytime becomes the law? What will Ali do when she discovers the secret behind the pretty mask? Rated T for language.
1. My life, as it was

**I'm back! Now, I'm writing this new Uglies story. Basically, this is the Prettytime that happened before SW's books. Before Tally Youngblood, or the Crims or anything from the series. This is shortly after the operation was created. (Or, at least, shortly after it was perfected). Only famous people are Pretties. Otherwise, you're an ugly. Hope you enjoy! **

**~Ellie **

**P.S - I do not own anything in Uglies, besides my characters and this story. I wish I did, though!**

Alison's pov:

My name is Alison Davis. I am fifteen years old. I live in what is known as the Prettytime. My best friend is Elyra. Elyra happens to be a pretty. She became famous at her career in singing. Soon, I'd have been a pretty too. Ely said she'd make me famous for my sixteenth birthday. I even starred in one of her movies along with her, playing the ugly who got into so much trouble and never turned pretty. It was totally awesome. My whole family and my dorm-mates considered me as famous already.

Then, one day, things went bad.

It started with me, going over to my mom's house. I walked down to her restaurant. My mom was never big on surgery. She had a chance at turning pretty, but she said no. Apparently, it had something to do with them "not being careful enough".

I walked into her restaurant, but it was empty. Usually, the place had a ton of people hustling and bustling around, trying to flag down a waiter or waitress, guys getting drunk and hitting on other girls. Sometimes, even pretties showed up here.

I walked up to my mom's apartment, just above the restaurant. It was empty too. I wondered if my dad had come back for her. My dad had run off and had become a pretty millionaire. He cheated on my mom, and then left us completely. That's when my mom opened the pub. That was ten years ago. If he took her, then he wanted one thing – me. Dad wanted me to come live with him and Meliana, (his girlfriend) in Prettytown, and for me to become pretty and have fun with Ely all day. Except I said no. Now, you're probably wondering why. I said no because I wanted to be pretty for something I had done. Not something someone else did for me. I didn't want to live with someone who alienated himself from us, cheated on us, and didn't care about us, instead of someone the complete opposite. But he wanted me.

"Mom?" I called hesitantly.

Then, I saw something. A note.

_To the Davis family:_

_Aria Davis-Johnson has been taken to be turned pretty. It is now by law, commencing at 12:00 P.M of today, June 19, that all citizens over the age of sixteen, be turned pretty. Prettytown has been divided into Suburbs and what we call "New Pretty Town". All of who resist will be taken forcefully._

_-Special Circumstances_

**What do you all think? Review, please!**

**~Ellie **


	2. Dissappearences and decisions

**Second chapter. Lucky I post this now, so you don't have to wait for the next part. Please comment!**

**~Ellie **

Elyra's pov:

As soon as I heard the news, I rushed over to Ali's place. The first thing I noticed, was that Ugliville (which is what it was now called, according to the new law) was completely deserted. Not a single person in sight. I walked into the familiar home, and went upstairs. Luckily, I hadn't been pretty long. If I had, I really _would_ have thought that Ali and her family were ugly. I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time around pretty people.

I found Ali sitting in the corner of her old room, the one she had back when we were littlies. Since she and I turned twelve, we lived in a dorm. Our dorm had two people per room, so she and I lived together for a few years. At least, until my singing career took off. I hadn't seen Ali in a long time. Last time was at Christmas. We would still ping each other, but it just wasn't the same.

I went over and hugged her. Usually, no matter what mood she was in, she would jump up and scream my name and hug back. Now, she just sat there.

"Hi," I said.

She looked up. A weak smile came to her face.

"Elyra," she said weakly. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes all read and puffy.

"I heard the new law. I knew your mom would refuse. Did she get in trouble?" I asked.

"I don't know! I'm so confused," she screamed, very frustrated, and then went back to sobbing.

"Ali…. Do you want to turn pretty?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"You're fifteen, turning sixteen in a few months… they are going to take you," I said.

"But I don't want to be pretty. Why can't I just stay like this? I like this. It's what makes me _me._" She whined.

"Yeah, but you still look the same, just prettier," I replied.

"No, you look like everyone else will," she said.

I sighed. One thing about Ali was that she was stubborn. When she had her mind on something, she never let it go.

"I want to get away," she said softly. I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to run away," she said, "forever."

**Do you like it? Hopefully, I'll be able to update everyday, but with everything going on, I doubt that's going to happen. Don't forget – REVIEW!**

**~Ellie **


	3. Evermore Amore Davis and some new kids

**Okay, things get a little weird here. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I just haven't been around. Hope you enjoy!**

**(I do not own Uglies, it is owned by Scott Westerfeld, who has proven to be a very interesting author)**

Ali's pov:

This was it. It had been a week and a half since my decision had been made. Elyra still didn't quite understand it all, but she decided to join me, because she was still up for adventure. She realized that the government just made you into a spoiled brat and pretty much kept you prisoner.

Together, we hid out in different abandoned places in what was now called "Uglyville", and packed whatever we needed to run away. Water purifiers, dehydrated food, and some other stuff is pretty much everything. Before we left, I learned how to make my own clothes and sew from my grandmother, who lived in the time (as a child) during the after-math of the Civilization Crash, or what some people like to call, Doomsday. (Usually, it is referred to as C.C.)

Tonight though, was our night to run away. We decided to take a few other rebellious "uglies" with us, as well as some "pretties". I really didn't like the separation between the two. Really, we are all just people, but yet the government somehow separates us by age and gives us classifications.

The so-called uglies who followed us were Kara, Zaden, and Drag (who were twins). Kara, the only female out of the three, had convinced her friends that the operation was useless, and that everybody should be treated equally.

The so-called pretties who we collected had the names of Fendore, Saven, Hem and Cleandra. Cleandra and Kara quickly bonded, being the only two females recruited.

The clock was ticking. Soon, it would be 2:00 AM, the time we had waited for. Soon, we would take our hoverboards and run. Soon, we would be free.

Time passed ever so slowly. The clock ticked, minute by minute. Then, a knock came at the front door. Everybody stopped moving. We were all afraid that it may be the city government, trying to take us all into custody. But then, we heard crying. It sounded like a little girl. Nobody dared to move; we all thought it was a trap.

The door opened slowly, to reveal a small girl in a dirty dress. She had big blue eyes and honey-caramel coloured hair. She was adorable. She was about five or six years old.

I looked at Elyra. She looked stunned. I looked around at the others, who all sat in silence, staring at the girl. The girl walked over to me and stared at me.

"Mommy?" she said.

"Um… no. I'm not your mommy," I said, slightly embarrassed that a little girl would come over to me and call me 'mommy'.

She crawled closer. "Mommy," she said again, more firm. Her voice tinkled with a familiar sound.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not your mommy," I said again.

She got up and came to sit on my lap. "You. Are. Mommy," she said.

Elyra looked ready to explode from repressed laughter. Kara and Cleandra both looked admiringly at the girl. Zaden and Drag were looking at me and the girl, trying to see a similarity. Fendore looked ready to go to sleep. Saven looked ready to leave. Hem looked… interested in the girl. Which was weird. But, then again, Hem _was_ weird.

"Mommy not remember me?" the girl asked innocently.

"For the last time, I. Am. Not. Your. Mommy," I said again, getting slightly annoyed with the girl.

"Yes, you are," said the girl.

I didn't bother to respond.

"My name is Evermore Amore Davis," she said. "And yes, you are my mommy."

**So, what did you all think? Remember to comment **

**Till next time,**

**~Ellie**


	4. Lost memories

**OoOo… I wonder who Evermore Davis belongs to – I guess you'll have to read to find out!**

Evermore's pov:

Why was mommy not believing me? Maybe it was because she had forgotten. The authorities _had _taken her away that evening. They had "enhanced" her memory, or that's what they called it. To me, it sounded like a lot of silly-ness. Mommy looked younger than she had when I was with her, but maybe that's just my mind. I haven't seen her since I was three.

"Well, technically, you did come out of nowhere," said one of the really pretty girls.

"Ely, I've known you _forever_," said mommy.

"Ali, I think I've known you forever too, but now that I really think about it… I just don't know anymore," said the pretty girl that mommy called Ely.

One of the twin boys spoke up from the corner. "Alison, are we leaving soon? It's past 2:00 AM and if we don't move by 3:00, the authorities will find us. Remember? That's when the do the searches. Or have you already forgotten that?" he asked.

"Zaden, calm down. It's only 2:15 AM. We still have a good fourty-five minutes. And I am not her mother _and_ I'm the one who organized this, so treat me with some respect!" said mommy.

I had only heard her talk like that once. To daddy. Back when he would talk about her like he owned her. I know that that is very wrong now. Melissa, my adoptive mommy said so. Melissa was also taken by the government, so I came down here to hide. I heard voices and started crying, because I thought I was going to be in trouble for being down here. But then I found out it was mommy and some friends and I was happy again.

Then the other pretty girl spoke up. "Evermore looks a lot like you Ali. You have the same olive tone, the same blue eyes, the same nose and lips. Even the facial features are more or less the same. The only difference I can see is the hair colour. You're blonde. She's…" the girl trailed off, looking at me.

"If I had a child, don't you think I would remember her?" asked mommy.

"No, 'cause they took you. After that, I didn't see you again," I said.

"_Who_ took me?" asked mommy.

"The government people. They came to our house two years ago. You and me were eating in the kitchen, and daddy was upstairs making himself look good. The weird government people knocked on the door. You opened it. They asked for you and you said 'that's me' and then the took you. But first, they hit you with something," I said.

The pretty girl spoke up again. "A memory-eraser! They were working on reversing memory for 'science'! I remember that. My dad was hit with one. They tested everyones brains and everyone who came up 'uncontrollable' were hit with it. They were put into different lives, so that scientists could see the results. I think it helped in the division between Uglyville and New Pretty Town," she said.

Ely looked at mommy. "You know Ali, that makes sense," she said.

"But I'm only fifteen!" mommy wailed. Then she looked at me. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Five years old," I said, sticking up the right amount of fingers.

"So that means I had her when I was ten or eleven," mommy went on. "It's highly unlikely."

"Yes, but when they put people into different lives," the pretty girl began, "they can change your age."

Mommy looked scared. She looked at me. "How old do you think I was when that day I was taken away happened?" she asked.

"Um…." I tried to remember. I could remember daddy and grandpa all talking about how young she was. "Twenty-five!" I remembered.

"Twenty…" mommy said, with a distant expression on her face.

"Yes," I said.

We were all quiet. Then, the boy who had picked on mommy before, Zaden, spoke again. "We'd better get moving."

**So, what did you think? Weird enough? Let me know by pushing that button below this saying "review/comment"!**

**Later,**

**~Ellie**


End file.
